User blog:Katy2000/New Pairings!
New Pairings Recently I have made a blog called Meerkat Couples 2013. But since the December LH came out I'm unsure now. I am a very picky when it comes to meerkat couples. I don't like pairs that the females are older than the male like 1 year and a half and that. But I do like Rufus and Young though. So these are my new pairings. I acutally like Turkey and Yabou. Turkey is a good girl. Let's see how long she will lead the Mayans or Zelda or someone will overthrow her. I'm kinda sad that Rococo died, even more sad I wanted Naggapatzi litter to live but unfornuately they got lost. Her litter was the only hope I had for Rococo, for him to pass on his genes. I'm glad that Dikkop FINALLY gave birth to a successful litter. I kinda suprised that the Cave Man haven't got lost yet despite the small numbers and Ewoks. I don't like Crux being mates with Klenjie. And I'm sad that Falco is going to die soon. I can't believe that Muscat and Falco was overthrow in the same month. But I guess that what happened to Haslam and Raul.First thing is she is just perfect with Ningaloo and he is too young for her. I'm try not to make it too inbreeding coz it is bad. Some pairings have changed while some is still the same. I just list them down anyway. I'm also going to write who needs a mate. Spetkor and Andy C- I'm just happy for them. I think that Spetkor is carrying Andy C's litter. Tina and Gump- They were meant for each other.(I think) Rufus and Young- They are just amazing Turkey and Yabou-I really don't know why maybe coz they are the dominant pair. Scroonge and Leaf-I just really liked them from the start. Enili and Muchallchops- Enili really needs a mate and so does Muchallchops. He really needs to be a dominant male. In the Aztecs he didn't become the dominant male and so in the Mayans. Enili needs to have a strong male at her side and thats Muchallchops. Santa and Cecil- I don't know why either. Megan Fox and Rafola- They are not that related to each other and I think that Rafola is the father of Megan Fox's litter. I have just turned very, very blank I just forgot all I wanted to say. But I do remember what meerkats needs a worthy mate. Enili-Needs Muchallchops Muchallchops- Needs Enili Gene- Time is running out and meerkats her age are either Last Seen or disappeared. She really needs a mate soon. Ernesto- He has such a kind heart like his uncle Shakespear. Fezzik- His been roving everywhere he has to find a mate soon. His getting old and he needs to have some children. Trever the Renewer Kori- He is just a sweet meerkat, his a family man. Natal Dominant Males doesn't stay that long in the family. He fours years old already her getting old. U need to make your own group Kori. And much more! Category:Blog posts